


Танец глупца

by Miriamel



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game), Vampire: The Requiem
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gehenna
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теория заговора в исполнении клана Малкавиан: как пережить Геенну.</p>
<p>Предупреждения: мерисьюшность протагониста Bloodlines доведена до логического завершения. Внезапный Vampire: the Requiem. AU!Геенна</p>
<p>Примечания: серый цвет — это видения, галлюцинации и приступы ясновидения. Красный — мысли Малкава. Синий — использование Dementation. Выравнивание по правой границе и курсив — голоса, доносящиеся из Сети Безумия.</p>
<p>Беты: the absurd., Хисс.</p>
<p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танец глупца

**7 июля, 01:30.**

 

СЛЕДУЙ ЗА МНОЙ

 

Тереза может обойтись минимумом вещей, но эта шлюшка Жанетт, как всегда, набила полный чемодан вульгарной косметики и дешёвых шмоток. А тащить придётся Терезе.

Поправив очки, она выдвинула ручку и покатила чемодан к автобусной остановке. (Через некоторое время после того, как пропала забавная неонатка Мэри, сумевшая примирить сестриц, Терезе стали частенько являться видения с такси-монстром. Иногда это были кошмары наяву, и Терезе не хотелось приближаться к гигантским жёлтым жукам — так, кажется, их называла неонатка.) Цокая по испещрённому дождевыми каплями тротуару, она мысленно прокладывала маршрут: автобус — аэропорт — самолёт — пересадка — самолёт — пересадка — такси. В Европе такси вовсе не жёлтые, они не зажуют Терезу механическими жвалами.

Угроза оказаться с желудке гигантского жука волновала её куда больше, чем набирающие силу слабокровные. Кто такая Дженна Кросс, чтобы о ней беспокоиться?

 

СЛЕДУЙ ЗА МНОЙ

 

Катитесь к чёрту. Или оставайтесь и горите в аду. Делайте что хотите.

Ей нет дела до остальных сородичей.

Ведьма — рыжая и зеленоглазая. Надо ехать — значит, поедем. Как была, в шляпе и ковбойских сапогах, запрыгнула на отправляющийся уже поезд. Местный, за пределы Техаса не вывезет, ну да и чёрт с ним. Пересядет на другой.

Проводник считал, что она показала ему билет. Самая шумная компания считала её случайно встреченной приятельницей. До рассвета она перекидывалась с ними в картишки и спорила до хрипоты. Она знала, у кого какая масть на руках, кто у кого смог подглядеть, какой лицевой мускул дрогнул во время какого кона. Маленькая паутинка связей «я знаю, что ты знаешь», и она с упоением орала вместе с остальными, улюлюкая, когда в купе заглядывали сонные, разгневанные шумом пассажиры.

Когда небо начало светлеть, она выбрала из пассажиров самую заботливую «курицу», разбудила и внушила, что та видит перед собой любимую дочку с сильнейшей, просто сверхъестественной аллергией на свет.

Надвинув шляпу на глаза, она зевнула в каморке для метёлок, откуда все метёлки перетащили к проводнику. Хрен знает, как она поедет дальше. Но доедет, не сомневайся, дедулька ты наш.

 

СЛЕДУЙ ЗА МНОЙ

 

Тридцатилетний мужчина с аккуратно подстриженными пепельными волосами нарочито неторопливо снял врачебный халат и расправил его на вешалке. Отстегнул от нагрудного кармана бэйдж и положил на стол рядом с электронным пропуском. Снял круглые очки, в которых никогда не нуждался, протёр от никому кроме него не заметных пятнышек и водрузил на кончик носа. Вытащил из бумажника билет на самолёт до Каира и, смяв, уронил в мусорную корзину.

На сухом лице отразился скепсис, возможно, показной.

В современные ночи можно путешествовать налегке: доктор отсоединил от компьютера две флешки с продублированным содержимым и спрятал одну в карман брюк, вторую — во внутренний карман пиджака. Сентиментальность дала о себе знать: прежде чем навсегда покинуть лабораторию, он окинул её прощальным взглядом.

Что ж. Если сказки оказались правдой, он готов следовать за прародителем. Он всегда ко всему готов.

 

СЛЕДУЙ ЗА МНОЙ

 

Самоуверенная японочка, девочка-подросток, продолжала странствия, в которых никогда не прослеживалась хоть какая-то система. Если бы кто-то попробовал отмечать её путь на карте Америки, то получившаяся в результате схема напомнила бы броуновское движение.

Ей всегда нравилось путать следы, нравилось, когда её считали взбалмошной и непредсказуемой.

После того, как раздался призыв, её перемещения стали походить на броуновское движение в текущей жидкости: на беспорядочные метания наложился постоянный параллельный перенос. На восток, откуда отходят корабли в Европу.

 

СЛЕДУЙ ЗА МНОЙ

 

Скрип телеги, запряжённой быками. Вдоль шоссе, по просёлочным дорогам, через мегаполисы, залитые неоновым светом рекламы. Ни один смертный телегу не увидит, если того не пожелает возница. Кое-кто из смертных успеет почуять сладкий запах падали, но возможности обсудить это с кем-либо у него никогда уже не будет.

Горе оборотням, встреченным на пути.

 

СЛЕДУЙ ЗА МНОЙ

 

Худая дама, точно появившаяся из начала XIX столетия, терпеливо объясняет, какой именно частный самолёт желает заказать. Транзит до Праги. Деньги? Не имеют значения.

Сухие руки по локоть затянуты в перчатки. Воротник-стойка. Юбка заканчивается чуть выше щиколоток. Чёрная ткань и бледная кожа делают её похожей на мертвеца, а чопорно поджатые тонкие губы — на крайне недовольного мертвеца. Она отказалась от сигареты, сигары, трубки, чашечки кофе, чая, бокала бренди, виски, красного и белого вина и присесть.

Отказалась и уходить, пока дело с заказом самолёта не прошло согласование по всем кругам.

Когда она вышла, с идеально прямой спиной и горделиво откинутой головой, сотрудники вздохнули с облегчением.

 

СЛЕДУЙ ЗА МНОЙ

 

1.

 

_— Ты могла послать всех._

_— Стать свободной от любых обязательств._

_— Квей-джин, ЛаКруа, самоуверенный Родригез и сама Камарилья — они все остались бы с носом._

_— Почему тебя это не привлекло?_

 

В небе светила Красная Звезда, предвестник Геенны. Колыхалась в такт волнам и расщеплялась, словно видимая сквозь толщу воды.

Мэри сидела на песке, упершись локтями в колени, поставив подбородок на кулаки, и смотрела на красное отражение, пляшущее в волнах. Осенней ночью смертные не стремились искупаться, а слабокровные забыли о пляже, потому что перестали быть изгоями. Их уровняло с остальными сородичами истощение крови, поразившее каждого. В память о них остались головешки на месте костра и кипа старых газет. Ветер пронёс прямо перед носом у Мэри обрывок с заголовком на полстраницы: «Вампир-учёный рассказал всё о кровососах в журнале Nature».

— Моя детка, такая одинокая! — раздался сзади энергичный возглас.

— Белая принцесса, — кивнула Мэри.

Жанетт уселась рядом, прижавшись плечом и бедром. Им не хотелось говорить о том, что означает появление Красной Звезды.

Долго ждать Жанетт не стала. Пробормотав что-то глупое и фривольное, она провела ладонью вдоль позвоночника и засунула руку Мэри в трусы.

В этом не было ничего нового. Та оказалась ближе всех — вот и всё. Можно попытаться возражать или даже уйти, но самым быстрым способом избавиться от Жанетт было сдаться ей.

Мэри взяла её за плечи и уложила на песок.

— Оу, ты такая нетерпеливая, — донеслось мурлыканье в ответ на первые прикосновения. — Да, продолжай!

Жанетт томно стонала, улыбаясь, — до того момента, когда вдруг вздрогнула, сжала бедра и широко распахнула глаза. Теперь она смотрела прямо на Мэри, неверяще и испуганно, закусив губу и сжав челюсти. Что-то подсказало той не останавливаться, несмотря на то, что стоны стихли. Не прошло и пары минут, как Жанетт выгнулась, судорожно погружая пальцы в песок, и так сжала колени, что чуть не сломала Мэри рёбра.

Размывая дешёвую тушь, по щекам побежали слёзы, и Мэри слизнула их.

Поднявшись на нетвёрдых ногах, Жанетт дрожащими руками привела в порядок волосы, одёрнула ультракороткую юбку и попыталась плотнее запахнуть кофточку, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыться. Тщетная попытка — площади ткани при всём желании не хватило бы даже на то, чтобы целиком спрятать лифчик.

Она обернулась было к Мэри, но, так и не посмотрев ей в глаза и не произнеся ни слова, побрела прочь, обхватив себя руками. Она больше не виляла задницей и не выставляла грудь напоказ — теперь она шла так, как могла бы идти монашка после того, как любители поразвлечься изнасиловали её и выкинули голой вдали от родной обители.

На следующий день Жанетт пришла снова. На этот раз её походка напоминала походку киборга, какими их показывают в блокбастерах: выверенная, аккуратная, лишённая какой бы то ни было индивидуальности.

Мэри знала, что произошло, ещё до того до того, как обернулась и увидела ледяные, мертвенно светящиеся глаза на лице, лишённом всякого выражения. Жанетт подошла вплотную, но на этот раз в их близости не было ничего эротического.

Голоса в голове бессвязно кричали, причитали на разных языках, но Мэри и без их подсказки почувствовала, как тяжёлый холод тянет к ней щупальца. Не в силах сопротивляться, она покорно ждала, пока её сознание съёжится и исчезнет, чтобы уступить место чему-то неизмеримо большему.

Чернота отступила только на миг, для того, чтобы Мэри смогла прийти в себя перед окончательной смертью. То, что пользовалось её разумом и её телом, отпрянуло, когда за многие сотни миль от тела Мэри маг-узурпатор закончил ритуал, который не следовало начинать. Уничтоженная патриархом Цимисхе, Мэри так и не поняла, сколько времени проходила марионеткой и что успело произойти с миром. Да и не это её волновало. Она лишь успела почувствовать удовлетворение от того, что от расплаты не ушёл даже тот, кто пользовался её существом, кто во имя своих целей не пожалел ни одного из детей.

 

**7 июля, 03:05.**

 

Стоило всплыть и поднять голову над поверхностью, как волосы прилипли к лицу, мешая оглядеться. Резинка, стягивавшая их в хвост, давно потерялась. Пошевелив плечами, Мэри поняла, что лифчик больше не жмёт под грудью. Наверное, попал под нож вместе с верёвкой, а она и не заметила.

Очень удобно, что ей не нужно бояться уйти под воду целиком. Недолгая борьба с мокрой тканью, и остатки лифчика отправились вслед за резинкой, а Мэри поплыла к огням, освещающим пляж.

Звуки над водой всегда разносятся далеко. Никакая самая прекрасная музыка не доставляла прежде столько счастья, сколько простенькая умца-умца. Город, люди, кровь — вот что она означала.

Нескольких глотков, которые она себе позволила полтора часа назад, было недостаточно для того, чтобы заглушить давний голод. Зверь чуял отдыхающих на берегу и требовал грести шустрее. Такой нетерпеливый.

Наконец ноги нащупали дно. Туфли слетели ещё до того, как Мэри привязали к саркофагу и сбросили в море, и теперь она осторожно перебирала босыми подошвами по песку, надеясь не напороться на стекло и не потерять ни капли драгоценной крови.

Глубокой ночью на пляже не было ни детей с совочками, ни их родителей. Только компания парней в спортивных штанах расположилась вокруг нескольких машин, нагруженных обильными запасами пива. По краям пляжа ютились несколько парочек, решивших устроить романтическое свидание и не желавших привлекать внимание компании.

Пока над поверхностью торчала только голова, никто не обращал на Мэри внимания. По мере того, как кромка воды опускалась всё ниже, люди один за другим замолкали.

Маечка и юбка облепили тело. Груди, на которые Мэри в своё время не пожалела денег и силикона, колыхались, обтянутые полупрозрачной тканью.

— Эй! Красотка, иди к нам!

— Ну и чика!

— Чисто Венера!

— Здорово, мисс Мокрая Майка!

Компания оказалась приличной. Никто не попытался и пальцем тронуть одинокую девушку. Однако, опомнившись, парни полезли в карманы. Лихорадочно включив камеры на мобильных телефонах, они направили объективы на Мэри.

Будь она живой, у неё перехватило бы дыхание. Оказавшись под прицелом камер, она ощутила, как на неё нахлынули воспоминания о последних неделях, проведённых на дне: о том, что шептали голоса, о видениях — того, что могло бы с нею случиться; того, что было, но не с ней. На несколько мгновений она разучилась отличать правду от иллюзий.

Подавив приступ паники, Мэри, не оглядываясь, поспешила к городу. Она двигалась недостаточно быстро для того, чтобы не услышать разочарованное:

— Вот блин. Что-то с камерой, картинка размытая, не записалось нихрена. Дай твоё поглядеть.

— Ага, сейчас. Глянь, да у меня та же фигня!

Двигаясь к ближайшему канализационному люку, Мэри слушала, как парни с пляжа недоумённо жалуются друг другу на то, что ни один не сумел как следует заснять тёлочку с клёвыми сиськами. Ни одна камера не сфокусировалась, так что все фото и видео получились слишком размытыми, чтобы на них можно было хоть что-то разобрать.

Мэри слишком растерялась, чтобы охотиться на людей, да и за несколько недель нежизни питание не успело стать для неё рутиной. Нужно подкрепиться прежде, чем вступить в контакт с кем-либо. Приняв решение, она убедилась, что никто её не видит, и спустилась в канализацию.

 

2.

 

_— Почему ты не встала на сторону ЛаКруа?_

_— Столько суеты из-за обветшалого гроба. Наверное, неспроста. Может, ты упустила шанс поймать самую большую рыбу?_

_— Честолюбец, которому ты доказала свою полезность. Рядом с ним ты нашла бы тёплое пристанище._

 

Кровавые охотники оцепили убежище Мэри и заблокировали все канализационные люки. По крайней мере, они думали, что все. Среди них не оказалось ни одного носферату — от их внимания нипочём бы не укрылась вентиляционная шахта в подвале того самого дома, в котором находилось убежище Мэри. Пожав плечами, она задвинула за собой решётку и, присев на корточки, двинулась по направлению к стоянке напротив клуба Асилим, стараясь не прикасаться к осклизлым стенам.

От жидкости на полу несло тухлятиной. Спустя пару миль извилистого пути Мэри пришлось остановиться и осмотреть себя. Убедившись, что запах гниения вызван не разложением её тела, а нечистотами, она оделась и отправилась дальше.

По пути ей не встретилось никого, кроме крыс, шлепающих по вонючей жиже. После становления она так хорошо натренировалась красться, что они не заметили её присутствия. Мэри боялась встретить других крыс, куда более крупных и опасных, но, видимо, начальное предположение было верно и Князь оказался слишком брезгливым и самоуверенным для того, чтобы привлечь носферату к кровавой охоте.

Или на самом деле он хотел, чтобы она сумела уйти?

Приподняв люк, Мэри убедилась, что сородичей поблизости нет. Выбравшись на поверхность, она метнулась к такси и уселась на заднее сиденье быстрее, чем шофёр успел произнести хоть слово.

Успокоиться — вот что сейчас необходимо. Таксист вырулил на трассу. Мэри молча смотрела в окно на медленно проплывающие небоскрёбы с мерцающей рекламой.

Проезжая мимо заброшенного собора, она почувствовала приступ паники. Точно такой же, только слабее, она испытала, сражаясь с Грюнфельдом Бахом, охотником на вампиров. Истинная вера всегда обжигала проклятого.

Мэри покосилась на водителя. По его непроницаемому лицу трудно было понять, чувствует ли он то же самое, но, кажется, он заметил её интерес, потому что снизил скорость и объехал вокруг собора, позволяя его рассмотреть.

Припав к стеклу, Мэри прищурилась. Нескольких секунд хватило, чтобы разглядеть изрисованные непристойными граффити стены, разбитые окна и нескольких бездомных, курящих на пороге. Божий дом превратили в ночлежку для отбросов. «Христианский бог любит убогих», — подумала Мэри.

Собор скрылся за поворотом. Что ж, она всё равно не сумела бы приблизиться к нему даже на десяток футов, что говорить о том, чтобы зайти внутрь. В Ноевом Ковчеге для неё не нашлось места.

Не желая дальше тянуть время, она объяснила, куда её отвезти. Потом, расправившись с Минг Чжао и вернувшись к башне Принца, она распрощалась с таксистом. Может быть, он войдёт в число нескольких сородичей, что под крышей собора переживут сорок дней Геенны. Мэри это мало заботило.

Куда больше её забавляли кривлянья Принца. Она соглашалась с каждой его сентенцией, с каждым самовлюблённым заявлением ради того момента, когда он откинул крышку саркофага. Мэри не нужно было заглядывать внутрь, чтобы догадаться о том, что их ждёт. Она любовалась тем, как предвкушение сменяется ужасом и жгучей досадой, а затем их обоих смыло взрывом.

 

**7 июля, 03:15.**

 

Закрыв за собой крышку люка, Мэри попыталась стряхнуть мелкий мусор, налипший на не успевшую высохнуть одежду. Время, проведённое в море, не прошло для ткани бесследно. Нужно будет достать новую одежду, да и обувь не помешает.

Но сперва — кормление. Она пошлёпала по нечистотам, вылавливая по пути крыс покрупнее. Зверь недовольно ворчал, когда Мэри опустошала очередного зверька: ему было мало. Но подобно тому как волк может наесться кучей мелких грызунов, так и она в конце концов утолила голод.

Деньги и одежда, вот что ей сейчас необходимо. И хоть какое-то оружие. Подумать только, с момента Становления прошло лишь несколько недель, а она уже чувствует себя беззащитной без оружия.

Поможет один из торговых центров, не круглосуточных. Что может быть проще, чем заболтать охранника, поделившись на время капелькой безумия?

Определившись с целью, Мэри побежала вдоль одного из каналов. Ей не нужно было сверяться с картой города, она успела достаточно хорошо выучить все повороты.

Далеко уйти не удалось. За очередным поворотом зверь ощерился и зарычал. Пришлось собрать всю волю, чтобы справиться с ним и не позволить броситься в атаку на другого зверя. Мэри не могла его видеть, но чутье внутреннего хищника никогда не подводило.

Она остановилась, прилагая все усилия, чтобы зверь не вырвался из-под контроля, и потому заметила второго сородича, только когда тот оказался в паре десятков футов.

Носферату, кого же ещё можно встретить в канализации. Он приближался к Мэри торопливой неуклюжей походкой. Длинные, торчащие, как у магистра Йоды, уши подпрыгивали в такт шагам.

— Приветствую тебя, отвратная крыса, — кивнула Мэри.

Носферату не произнёс в ответ ни слова. Только посмотрел на неё в упор огромными блёклыми глазами, покрытыми сеткой лопнувших сосудов — глазами, в которых её зверь увидел чудовище, готовое напасть.

В следующее мгновение она оказалась в абсолютной темноте.

Мэри лежала на спине со сложенными на груди руками. Она смахнула ворох цветов и попыталась сесть, но только стукнулась лбом о крышку. Заметалась, ощупывая стены и потолок, не веря, но уже догадываясь, где очутилась. При мысли о толще земли сдавило рёбра, да так, что она не могла вдохнуть. Мэри билась в крышку гроба, стучала кулаками, пинала коленями, пока не наставила синяков и не сорвала ногти. Усилия не прошли впустую, кое-что изменилось: внутренняя поверхность больше не была сухой и слегка шершавой. Она покрылась слизью и плесенью, доски расползлись, и под пальцами оказались клубки копошащихся червей. Мэри заорала, и несколько штук упали в открытый рот.

А потом она снова очутилась в канализации напротив носферату и вспомнила, что ей не нужно дышать.

Вампир выглядел усталым, словно после тяжёлой нагрузки, и Мэри поняла, что морок наслал он.

Снимки, все как один вышедшие размытыми. Зверь, чуть не набросившийся на первого встреченного вампира — хотя прежде вёл себя смирно, если был сыт и не чувствовал угрозы. Носферату, владеющий дисциплиной, которой сроду не владели в его клане. Значит...

— Эй, красотка, не принимай близко к сердцу. Не сдержался, со всеми бывает.

Мэри отмахнулась было, погружённая в размышления, но сообразила, что тот может напасть снова. Она заглянула ему в глаза:

●● Беги прочь, как будто по пятам за тобой несётся Дэймос. А моя скромная персона... она не заслуживает того, чтобы остаться у тебя в памяти.

Уже ни в чём не уверенная, она склонила голову набок, наблюдая за эффектом. Установка подействовала: несколько секунд носферату простоял с расфокусированным взглядом и открытым ртом, а затем с дикими воплями унёсся прочь, натыкаясь на стены и поскальзываясь на нечистотах.

Мэри больше не знала, каким законам подчиняется окружающая действительность. Казалось, она вернулась в первую ночь после становления, когда все привычные представления о мире рухнули. И теперь придётся заново собирать мозаику из разрозненных сведений.

Как бы то ни было, новая информация мало влияла на первый пункт плана, и Мэри продолжила путь, чтобы спустя полчаса вылезти у торгового центра.

 

3.

 

_— Глупые Князья Камарильи, бесчеловечный Шабаш... ты могла примкнуть к более подходящей секте._

_— Наплевать на традиции старых хрычей._

_— Анархи, вот что тебе всегда было нужно._

_— Почему ты не ступила на этот путь?_

 

— Вот дерьмо! — Дамзель ударила кулаком по раздолбанному радио, когда шипение прервало очередную сводку об официальных переговорах сородичей и человеческого правительства. Не рассчитав силу: радио разлетелось по заляпанному столу, а несколько деталей свалилось на грязный пол.

— Окончание так и останется окутано таинственным мраком, — Мэри состроила огорчённую гримасу и продемонстрировала в качестве доказательства один из отлетевших кусков пластмассы.

— Тебя забыли спросить.

Разрушительный удар помог выместить агрессию и успокоиться. Дамзель нежно вертела в руках остатки радио, чуть не утыкаясь носом в электронную начинку. Спустя несколько минут чудо всё-таки случилось и раздался голос диктора.

Мэри не прислушивалась. Её мало заботила чепуха, которую сочли необходимым пустить в эфир. Вместо этого она сидела, прикрыв глаза, и видела то, чего ещё не было.

...Окружающее плавало в сером тумане, но двенадцать девочек-близняшек она видела отчётливо. С одинаковые лицами, платьицами и прическами, с жуткими фосфоресцирующими глазами, они одновременно раскрыли рты:

— ПАПОЧКА ДОМА.

— Нет, папочка умер, — отозвался шестилетний малыш и моргнул третьим глазом посреди лба.

Девочки завопили. Даже Мэри, которая наблюдала за происходящим через плотную завесу, захотелось зажать уши, чтобы сберечь барабанные перепонки. Казалось, вот-вот они лопнут и хлынет кровь.

Крик взбесил не её одну. Что-то, что она не сумела разглядеть, разорвало девочек на части. В тот же миг из окружающего сумрака выступил мужчина с такими же горящими глазами, как и у девочек:

— МОГ БЫ НЕ УТРУЖДАТЬ СЕБЯ, БРАТ.

Происходящее становилось всё болезненнее, и Мэри отстранилась ещё больше, чтобы только не видеть и не слышать. В теменной области мозга мелькали образы теней, до ушей словно доносился шелест. А потом наступил рассвет. Патриархи излишне увлеклись кульминацией Джихада, чтобы вовремя найти убежище. Каждый обернулся пеплом, и ветер развеял останки...

Мэри вздрогнула. Она снова сидела напротив Дамзель на покосившемся стуле в подсобке «Последнего патрона». Передача продолжалась. Не в силах слушать демагогию по поводу того, какие компромиссы возможны между сообществами сыновей Каина и Сифа, Мэри направилась к женскому туалету.

Чувствуя слабость, она оперлась о стену. Та вдруг показалась мокрой и холодной, но спустя несколько мгновений наваждение пропало.

В уборной было пусто. Пахло освежителем воздуха «Морской бриз». Мэри передёрнуло.

Она повертелась перед зеркалом, проверяя, не начала ли гнить её плоть. Убедившись, что всё в порядке, она достала косметичку, чтобы освежить макияж. Когда она снова подняла глаза, то увидела безнадёжно потёкшую тушь и мокрые, свисающие сосульками волосы – хотя всего мгновение назад её лицо было в полном порядке.

Что случилось? Она не успела придумать никакого объяснения.

Снаружи донеслись крики. Высунувшись за дверь, Мэри увидела метавшихся в панике сородичей, совершенно обезумевших, а спустя несколько мгновений поняла, что их напугало: языки пламени плясали у выхода из бара. Перед тем, как позволить зверю взять верх и в панике броситься прочь, к запасным выходам, точно так же перекрытым огнём, Мэри успела по выкрикам, доносившимся снаружи, понять каким глупым, мелким по сравнению с надвигающейся Геенной стал их конец: анархи пали жертвами конкурирующей банды.

 

**8 июля, 00:20.**

 

В чистом платье, в сандалиях, а также с кобурой на поясе и пачкой налички Мэри чувствовала себя куда увереннее. Она поймала такси и велела отвезти её к башне, где прежде обитал бедный принц ЛаКруа. Его больше нет, но откуда править его последователю, как не из того же огромного золотого кабинета?

Мэри высадили на нужной остановке, оставив в растрёпанных чувствах смотреть на кинотеатр, торчащий точнёхонько на том месте, где прежде возвышалась башня. Растерянный зверь прижал уши. Его не волновало, принадлежал ли теперь Город Ангелов Камарилье, Шабашу или вовсе восточным собратьям, не беспокоила традиция, требующая засвидетельствовать почтение владельцу домена. Он только почуял недоумение Мэри и посчитал его достаточной причиной для беспокойства.

Она недолго оставалась в растерянности. Спустя несколько часов она спустилась в канализацию точно в том месте, где накануне встретила носферату, и приклеила скотчем к стенке конверт.

Бесполезно гоняться за мастерами скрытности в их собственных владениях, но можно попытаться убедить их самим её найти.

Остаток ночи она провела в убежище, координаты которого указала в послании. Это был дешёвый номер, снятый в полуподвальном помещении. Было очень просто убедить горничную, что прибирать в номере не нужно, а вместо этого стоит повесить самые плотные шторы на крохотные окна под потолком и немедленно найти рабочего, который поставит щеколду с внутренней стороны двери.

Когда маленькие капризы постоялицы были выполнены, Мэри оставалось только ждать, уткнувшись в свежие газеты. Не успела она привести в порядок мысли, отделить видения от настоящих воспоминаний, как в комнату без стука ввалилась горничная. Опешив от такой наглости, Мэри привстала со стула, чтобы её выпроводить.

— Дай угадаю. Думаешь, я обслуга?

Иллюзия развеялась, и Мэри узнала вчерашнего знакомца. Не дожидаясь приглашения, он развалился на кровати, закинул руки за голову и спросил:

— Хотела поговорить?

Мэри приготовилась начать, но её тут же перебили:

— Мне не интересны твои проблемы, можешь не трудиться о них рассказывать. Мне достаточно знать, что ты оказалась в Лос-Анджелесе без денег, оружия и багажа. Банальная история. Вещичками ты, я смотрю, разжилась, но кое-что тебе от меня понадобилось. Информация, да?

— Ты читаешь мои мысли, как книгу с крупным шрифтом.

— Неонаточка, — со снисходительной улыбкой покачал головой носферату. — Кто же выставляет напоказ неосведомлённость? Мы все посмеялись над твоим письмом. Но, знаешь ли, мне не было смешно. Я не идиот и понял, что ты что-то сделала с моими мозгами — я не помню, чтобы встречался с тобой прежде, но вчера со мной определённо… что-то произошло. И буквально на следующий день – оп-па – появляется твоё письмо. Я не верю в такие совпадения. Кстати, если хочешь иметь со мной дело, никаких больше этих штучек с гипнозом, усвоила?

— Отныне твои мозги — табу для меня.

— Рад, что этот вопрос мы прояснили. Теперь к сути. Я готов помочь тебе освоиться в Лос-Анджелесе — в обмен на небольшую услугу.

— Небольшую услугу. Эти слова преследуют меня в последние недели. У тебя тоже иногда бывает дежа вю?

— Что? — носферату нахмурился, но не пожелал вникать и продолжил: — Буду откровенен. У каждого есть сильные и слабые стороны, и в число моих сильных сторон не входит умение втираться в доверие и тем более управлять чужим сознанием. Ты же, хоть и неопытное дитя, кое-что понимаешь в том, что происходит внутри черепа.

— Кому же устроить полоскание мозгов?

— О, не беспокойся, этот противник тебе по зубам. Молодой гангрел, ни черта не смыслящий в задачах, которые задействуют обмен информацией при помощи речи. Однако в последнее время он подозрительно часто ошивается возле Принца. Не буду обременять тебя неинтересными подробностями. К чему постороннему вникать в наши сложные отношения? Скажу только, что нам было бы очень интересно узнать, о чём же толкует зверёныш с Принцем.

— Информация — цена за информацию, — понимающе кивнула Мэри.

— Точно. Если дело пойдёт гладко, попробуй вызнать, что интересного он слышал в последнее время. Но не дави. Всё время помни, — носферату наставительно поднял палец, — он не должен на тебя напасть. Иначе от тебя не останется ничего, кроме горстки пепла, а разбираться с разъярённым гангрелом придётся всем нам.

— Принято. Для меня осталось две загадки: где его найти и как узнать.

— Убежище. Любимые кормушки. Этого тебе хватит.

Носферату вынул из заднего кармана сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги и протянул Мэри. Фрагменты Гугл-карты, адреса и телефоны. Действительно, этого хватит.

— И не забывай. Если Принц прознает о нашем любопытстве, ты пострадаешь.

— Ни вся Камарилья, ни одна из её голов ничего не узнают.

— Камарилья! Нашла о чем вспомнить, — носферату презрительно усмехнулся. — Так вот почему ты такая... — он покрутил пальцами у виска. — Думал, ты псих, а оказывается, просто прилетела к нам из второго века.

 

4.

 

_— Чем же не угодила Камарилья?_

_— Штраус — неплохое прикрытие. Он взял бы тебя под мягкое крылышко._

_— Конечно, смог бы. Ведь не в его правилах подставлять тех, кому обещано покровительство._

_— Почему ты не пришла к нему?_

 

В капелле Штрауса появился аквариум. Не самое большое чудо, с которым она сталкивалась в этом здании. Со времени последнего визита прошло несколько дней, и аквариум вполне успели бы установить без помощи магии. Но зачем? Может быть, рыбки понадобились для какого-то ритуала?

Мэри постучала по стеклу. Рыбы, равнодушные ко всему, методично работали челюстями, то ли пережёвывая пищу, то ли прогоняя через жабры воду.

Яркие, разноцветные, плоские, они походили на обитателей коралловых рифов, если Мэри правильно помнила программы с канала Animal Planet.

Она нахмурилась: перед глазами предстала картина морских глубин, чёрных, бездонных, вовсе не похожих на рифы весёленькой расцветки. Она тряхнула головой, чтобы отвлечься от пугающего видения и от сотни голосов в голове, взвывших в ужасе.

Где этот Штраус? Почему он назначил встречу и не пришёл?

У Мэри не получилось отвлечься на злобу. Видение повторилось, на этот раз задержавшись. В океанской глубине что-то шевельнулось, слишком неясное, чтобы судить о его природе.

Вскочить, обежать комнату, пытаясь заинтересовать себя картинами и книгами, написанными на незнакомых языках. И успокоить зверя, поджавшего хвост и припавшего к земле, в страхе и злобе рычащего на неведомых чудовищ.

А потом видение возникло в третий раз. Чудища полезли вверх, извивая щупальца и работая плавниками, с флуоресцирующими глазами, бледные, полупрозрачные, не знавшие солнечного света.

Когда Мэри пришла в себя, она обнаружила, что сидит, съёжившись, за спинкой дивана. На мокром ковре трепыхались рыбы вперемешку с осколками стекла, а правый кулак был в крови. Она больше не слышала жалобы других малкавиан — только хриплый, отчаянный вой их зверей.

А потом голоса смолкли, и Мэри почувствовала, что они больше не одни.

Другие существа, огромные и безмолвные, оказались в Сети. Осторожно, чтобы не повредить, они осматривались, перебирая связи, разглядывая узлы и бродя от сознания одного малкавиана к сознанию другого.

 

_— Только не сюда, только не ко мне._

_— Нет!!! Оставь меня в покое! Ты, скользкая тварь!_

 

Но те, кто кричал громче всех, пали первыми. Сперва Мэри не поняла, что произошло. Голоса смолкли, твари на время оставили в покое остальную часть Сети и занялись крикунами. Мэри успела прийти в себя, оглядеть капеллу, посмотреть на собственные пальцы, переплетённые и побелевшие от напряжения. А затем голоса раздались снова, на этот раз преисполненные энтузиазма и веры в будущее:

 

_— Тёмная Матерь, что мы может для тебя сделать?_

_— Ведите нас на помощь Тёмной Матери._

_— Мы сильнее всех прочих детей Каина. Мы станем её самыми сильными союзниками._

 

Чудовища закончили с первой партией малкавиан и приступили к остальной части Сети Безумия. Ободрённые успехом, они шествовали по Паутине, и впереди них распространялись самодовольство и триумф. Малкавиане разбегались перед ними, но один за другим попадали в ловушки, расставленные их же братьями.

Мэри сопротивлялась столько, сколько могла. Впервые она не стремилась обуздать зверя, а вместе с ним отбивалась от противников. Да, чудовища всё равно были им не по зубам. Но что же. Сражаться в любом случае стоит. Каждая лишня секунда — это так много.

 

**10 июля, 03:20.**

 

Мэри встретилась с гангрелом у чёрного хода его любимой кормушки — бара, пользующегося не самой лучшей репутацией, и не только из-за питающегося там вампира. Асфальт был усеян окурками и пустыми бутылками, стены изрисованы неприличными картинками, пахло застарелой мочой.

Началось всё неплохо, но одно неосторожное слово всё испортило.

— Как ты меня назвала?! Нет, ты повтори!

Мэри закатила глаза. Она очень старалась быть правильным вампиром и не произносила вслух слова «вампир». «Сородич», «каинит», «витэ» вместо «кровь»... Прятать суть за эвфемизмами — вот в чём заключалось одно из правил игры, которые она тщательно соблюдала. Только вот беда — в том мире, куда она попала, правила были немного другими. Соблюдение старых обычаев привело к столкновению со взбесившимся гангрелом.

— Вон отсюда! Я никому не позволю втянуть себя в эти заморочки. Мне неплохо и без того, чтобы вместе с шайкой неудачников вилять хвостом перед умниками, которые слишком много о себе возомнили. Так что держись со своей ересью от меня подальше, усекла?

Судя по многословию, он собирался проораться, а не напасть. Что ж, умение договариваться сегодня изменило, но возможность выполнить задание ещё не упущена. Можно заглянуть в жёлтые глаза и чуть-чуть подкорректировать содержимое этих невыдающихся мозгов.

Она открыла было рот, но в этот момент проснулся один из голосов в голове:

 

_— Зачем же ты его разозлила, глупышка? Он, когда в духе, плавится в моих руках подобно воску. Помолчи немного, я всё сделаю._

 

Дверь отворилась, и показалась Жанетт, одетая на редкость пристойно: в джинсы и рубашку, застёгнутую по меньшей мере на половину пуговиц. Обвив плечи гангрела и склонившись к уху, она прошептала:

— Не сердись на эту маленькую дурочку. Она сама не знает, что лепечет её язычок.

— Не лезь не в своё дело. Я велел ей убираться.

 

_— Очередная услада твоего тела на редкость мила._

_— Но у него такая тачка. Припаркована прямо у входа. Видела?_

_— О да, мои глаза не хотели отрываться от этого зрелища. Но твой зверёк недостаточно хорош для такой игрушки._

_— Как скажешь, детка._

 

— Глухая?! Я сказал...

— Шшш, — Жанетт нежно прихватила зубами заросшее шерстью заострённое ухо.

 

_— Хочешь перекусить, детка?_

_— Уступаю тебе эту добычу. Я его подержу._

 

Мэри наконец заглянула в звериные глаза и произнесла:

●● Бог покарал тебя за неверие. Отродье Каина, ты отрицал свою сущность, и теперь тебя сковал паралич. Какая досада, ты не можешь даже пальцем подвигать.

— Благодарю, — Жанетт подмигнула из-за плеча гангрела и склонилась к его шее.

Мэри хохотала, глядя в дико вращающиеся, безумные глаза гангрела. Зверь вырвался из-под контроля вампира, но не мог пошевелить его телом.

Жанетт пила долго и аккуратно. Мэри пришло в голову: а не хочет ли та осушить гангрела до последней капли, чтобы закусить душой? Но вампир остался жив, когда Жанетт оттолкнула обмякшее тело, выудила у него из кармана ключи и, крутанув на пальце, жестом пригласила Мэри к стоянке.

— Что в моих словах разозлило это отродье Каина? — спросила Мэри, выруливая из Лос-Анджелеса. Носферату придётся самому выуживать информацию: Мэри больше не нуждалась в его помощи.

Жанетт хихикнула:

— На что ты потратила три ночи? Детка, тебе нужно больше общаться и, главное, слушать. Иначе так и будешь ляпать глупости.

Она сбросила туфли, закинула босые ноги на приборную панель и уткнулась в навигатор:

— Как же включается эта штука... Они здесь не помнят Каина. С возрастом давние воспоминания стираются, превращаются в морок. Всех волнует, откуда мы взялись, и каждый придумывает историю по собственному вкусу. У нашего бедняги случались не самые приятные встречи с доставучими сородичами — религиозными фанатиками — вот он и принял тебя за одну из них. А тут у нас что?

В бардачке оказалась пара пистолетов.

— Слышала, ты неплохо управляешься с этими штуками?

— Пришлось научиться, — выехав на шоссе, Мэри прибавила газу. — Думаешь, мы тоже всё забудем?

Вместо ответа Жанетт включила музыку и выкрутила громкость на максимум.

 

5.

 

СЛЕДУЙ ЗА МНОЙ

 

_— Ты встала на сторону квей-джин. Какой оригинальный выбор союзника._

 __

— Наверное, притомилась во время беготни для ЛаКруа. Стала мечтать о море и отдыхе, о том, чтобы как следует выкупаться.

__

_— Вряд ли представляла, правда, что тебя привяжут у саркофагу и сбросят на морское дно. Но что может лучше разнообразить посмертие, чем неожиданность?_

 

**7 июля, 01:30.**

 

Восемь месяцев назад, оказавшись на дне, Мэри решила впасть в оцепенение. Она была сыта, как следует напитана кровью — но разве могли спасти даже самые обильные запасы от долгих дней, недель и месяцев голода, проведённых в полном одиночестве, без возможности пошевелиться и тем более поохотиться?

Часа хватило на то, чтобы оценить обстановку. Дно располагалось достаточно глубоко для того, чтобы солнечные лучи не причиняли вреда. Лунного света и острого вампирского зрения хватило, чтобы разглядеть на грани видимости коралловый риф. Оживлённое место, как и изображали в рекламных буклетах, только поскромнее. Мэри наблюдала за снующими рыбами, в том числе довольно крупными, размышляла о том, сгодится ли их кровь в пищу вампиру, и до дрожи завидовала тем сородичам, кто мог управлять животными, посмотрев им в глаза.

Убедившись, что веревки прочны и стянуты надежными узлами, Мэри зажмурилась и заставила себя погрузиться в сон настолько крепкий, что он больше походил на клиническую смерть.

Голоса, не смолкавшие ни на секунду со становления, раздавались всё громче, пока не заполонили сознание. Замелькали картинки, сначала отрывочные, но постепенно ставшие неотличимыми от реальности. Время потеряло смысл, Мэри почти забыла о том, где находилась. Большая часть разума витала в Сети Безумия, в то время как тело находилось в солёной воде. Волосы колыхались на волнах, словно щупальца медузы, а водостойкая тушь в конце концов сдалась и потекла.

«Следуй за мной», — раздавался приказ, с каждым днём всё настойчивее. Подобно остальным малкавианам, её тянуло в Старый Свет, но тело было надёжно зафиксировано. Когда Мэри показалось, что она больше в состоянии выносить оглушительный Зов, он стих, и она поняла, что для того, чтобы подчиниться ему, свобода перемещения не нужна.

Мэри открыла глаза, подняла взгляд — и не увидела Красной Звезды, преследующей её в каждом видении. Голоса, только что заходившиеся в отчаянных криках, притихли, только время от времени принимаясь шептать едва слышное.

Она дёрнулась, проверяя путы, но процесс разложения их пока не затронул. Зверь зарычал, не понимая, почему должен оставаться на месте вместо того, чтобы мчаться за добычей. Едва удалось его угомонить, иначе Мэри переломала бы себе кости, пытаясь освободиться.

Обретя контроль, она огляделась — и заметила вдалеке человека.

В маске и ластах, он лениво осматривал кораллы и распугивал рыб. Находись Мэри не с западной, а с восточной стороны континента, где рифы куда зрелищнее и собирают множество туристов, она бы давно привлекла хоть какую-нибудь жертву. Благо выбор был бы богатым.

Теперь же ей важно не упустить единственный шанс.

Только бы поймать взгляд на короткий миг — и добыча не уйдёт. Ещё бы не чёртова маска для подводного плаванья, закрывающая пол-лица. Закусив губу, Мэри вместе с напряжённым зверем ждала, когда пловец взглянет в её сторону.

Человек обернулся и заметил странную фигуру на дне.

Он подплыл осторожно, вытягивая шею, словно это помогло бы лучше рассмотреть находку. Чего он боялся? Акулы? Гигантского кальмара? Явно не того, чего следовало.

Его любопытство оказалось сильнее осторожности. Мэри склонила голову к плечу, улыбнулась и произнесла, отчётливо артикулируя в надежде, что он поймёт:

●●● Ты видишь ценную статую. Может быть, золотую. Какая досада — она привязана к тяжёлому ящику. Освободи её, ну же. У тебя обязан быть нож.

Глаза под маской засветились жаждой наживы. Трясущимися руками пловец перерезал верёвки и, приняв одежду за тряпьё, в которое замотали статую, принялся кромсать и её. Мэри едва успела перехватить его руки, притянуть и сделать несколько глотков из сгиба локтя. Зверь сжимал челюсти, не желая выпускать ароматную добычу, но Мэри нашла в себе силы отпустить человека. Он был дезориентирован, голова кружилась от потери крови, но когда она развернула его в сторону берега, он поплыл, неуверенно, но довольно прямо.

Подождав, когда он скроется из виду, Мэри повернулась в сторону Санта-Моники. Голова слегка гудела, переполненная мыслями удаляющегося пловца. Но это не важно, это пройдёт через несколько часов.

Её путь лежал куда дальше, чем путь человека, но что значило для неё расстояние теперь, когда она была свободна, Красная Звезда осталась в другом мире, а пульсирующие голоса, разносящиеся по Сети Безумия, больше не наводили панику.

Мэри оттолкнулась от дна и принялась медленно всплывать.

 

СЛЕДУЙ ЗА МНОЙ, УБЛЮДОК КАИНА.

ИДИ СО МНОЙ, ИБО У МЕНЯ НЕТ ДОМА.

 

**Примечания:**

 

Речи Малкава

_(Книга Нод, Хроника теней)_

 

В пении... полуночи.

Среди кораллов... времени.

Через... врата небес.

...это... в моем разуме.

 

Вы несете изменения так быстро.

Вы несете ужас ночи.

Вы несете кровь возлюбленных.

Вы несете запах страха.

 

Я вижу, как вы следите за моими тропами,

Ведущими через залитое лунным светом поле жасмина.

Внимаете моим словам

О звездах и их былых возлюбленных.

 

Былых полях маков, пылающих алым цветом,

В башнях Почерневшей Кости.

Следуй за мной, Ублюдок Каина.

Иди со мной, ибо у меня нет дома.

 

Я буду пить кровь твоей жизни так сладко,

Что ты сам опустишься на мои теплые руки.

И я выпью твое безумие, которое струится

по твоей шее, подобно багровым лентам.

 

Я буду плясать танец глупца,

И я молюсь, чтобы ты посчитал меня безумным,

Ибо если ты прикоснешься руками к корням,

Ты познаешь меня без иллюзий,

И сочтешь меня виновным в истине.


End file.
